Greeting cards for various occasions such as birthday, anniversary, wedding, etc. typically have a general location in which they are displayed at retail among various greeting card display fixtures. Due to the large variety of greeting cards that are offered in each category, many times entire display fixtures are dedicated to cards specific to a particular occasion or event. However, some seasonal greeting cards, such as, for example, Halloween, Easter, Mother's Day and Father's Day, or special product collections may not have a specific location or home among the categorized greeting cards on a conventional or generic greeting card fixture. This has in the past been remedied by using separate, temporary outpost fixtures to store and display cards for a limited time during a particular season or holiday. These fixtures were often constructed with temporary materials, such as cardboard, and attached to a pallet and pre-loaded with product which was moved into the greeting card department or other area of a retail store. Once the season or holiday passed, these temporary fixtures were discarded and new temporary fixtures were purchased for the next season or holiday. This practice added extra costs by requiring the purchase of new temporary storage displays for each new season or holiday. Another solution was to use collapsible displays having various hinges and sliding accessories. These collapsible displays were set up during each season or holiday and broken down after the season. This solution solved the temporary, one-use fixture dilemma of creating extra costs each time a new temporary fixture was needed, however, the collapsible displays were not compact when collapsed and thus took up a large amount of limited retail storage space during the off seasons. There is therefore a need in the industry for a reusable retail display fixture which can be easily assembled when needed and easily broken down and compactly when not in use.